


Alleyway Romance

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel is a raccoon, Dean is a dumpster, Fluff and Crack, Other, Sam is a recycling receptacle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Castiel is a raccoon who enjoys partaking in Dean’s trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alleyway Romance

Coonstiel wriggled his pudgy little body through the hole in the chain link fence, small paws pattering down the wet pavement as he made his way through the maze of the alleyway. Boxes, bags of trash, broken glass, undesirable dumpsters, a stack of splintered pallets. The night was cold and dreary, and Coonstiel had traveled far to visit his family. All he wanted right now was sink into the pillowy trash of _his_ dumpster.   
  
Dean was a welcome sight. A lovely shade of green, even if his paint was a bit scratched and there was a long dent across the front. The rusty corner in the back was worse, and Coonstiel wondered if he could figure out a way to patch it. True, it let in an awful draft when Coonstiel slept there, but he figured that Dean didn’t much like having rust eat away at him either. Maybe he could find a cardboard box to wedge down there.    
  
Shimmying up a drain pipe, Coonstiel jumped on top of the dumpster and squirmed his way underneath one of the heavy lids. It was heaven inside. Blissfully warm and half full with fat trash bags that lent a heady ripe aroma. Digging around the top, Coonstiel followed his nose to a tight tied black trash bag that was dripping something out of the bottom. Ripping into it with sharp little claws, Coonstiel unearthed a half eaten container of some syrupy sort of thing that was delicious.   
  
Settling comfortably with his dinner in the back, nestled between several trash bags, Coonstiel was glad he had a place to call home with Dean as he chittered about his family. Any dumpster could provide shelter or even a meal, but Dean provided him with company. Wrapped up in his warmth, there was a sweetness inside Dean that seemed to settle around him familiar and welcoming. Maybe the fumes were getting to him. Dean did smell wonderful.   
  
In any case. Coonstiel figured that there were other cats and humans that dug around in Dean, yet he still felt as though Dean were _his_ place to call home. It was always empty and waiting for him when he came late at night, always piled with ripe trash.   
  
Coonstiel would make sure to look for a sturdy cardboard box tomorrow.   
  
-  
  
It was a lonely life being a dumpster. Dean’s alleyway was a noisy place, busy with people shuffling between main streets and up into their homes at all times of the day. At least he had Sam - the recycling receptacle that sat a few feet next to him - to keep him company. Sam was pretty new around here, but he was funny, even if he was always grumbling about people mixing up their plastics and glass. There were a few regular ally cats and homeless people that sorted through Dean’s contents every now and then, and he was on friendly terms with all the people that used him to get rid of their trash.   
  
Sometimes, someone would throw away a delectable treat that he just knew his favorite visitor would treasure. The raccoon, with his short bristly fur and high pitched chittering, he had very discriminating tastes for a raccoon. So Dean would bury treasures deep down towards the bottom so the homeless and the cats skimming off the top couldn’t find them. And he’d wait, patiently, because Coonstiel would visit him almost nightly.   
  
Dean enjoyed the company, even if he couldn’t talk back. The familiar pitter patter of those small feet on his lids always had Dean perking up, ready to toss his lid open. He made sure that Coonstiel could find the treats that he saved, and the raccoon always tittered away happily while he burrowed down in Dean’s trash to eat and sleep.   
  
He was such a tiny, warm little creature. But dumpster Dean always felt over brimming whenever he came to visit, the raccoon just had a presence. Dean would try to wrap him up in warmth and keep him close, even though he knew the raccoon would have to leave in the morning. But for one night, one more night, they could press up close to each other and find comfort in the dirty alleyway.  
  
He liked to think that the raccoon was fond of him, even though he was just a dumpster. It was the little things, like the stiff cardboard that Castiel pushed down into the corner where Dean had a rusted out hole. It would get soggy in a few days, maybe a week, but for a little while it’d keep out the draft.   
  
Coonstiel was just thoughtful like that.   
  
-  
  
It didn’t matter what Dean said, being a recycling receptacle was important work. What would Dean know anyway, he was just a dumpster, he’d take anything and everything people gave him. Sam sorted glass and plastic and aluminum, he was proud of his purpose – even if a lot people put bottles in the wrong slots.   
  
Well, at least he had good company. Sam enjoyed commiserating with Dean and watching the alley cats slink around. Poor Dean had it bad for that raccoon, though. With bright beady little eyes and a round rolly polly body, Coonstiel was pretty cool for a vermin. He’d come over and nudge his head against Sam sometimes, but his last stop in the alley was always Dean, where he’d settle down almost every night and Dean would keep his lids closed.  
  
They made a pretty ridiculous pair, a raccoon and a dumpster, but Sam figured that at least they’d found happiness with each other in the trash heap of life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [SPN Coldest Hits challenge](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/SPNColdestHits/profile), this monthly theme was Destiel Trash AF. And yes, yes I am. :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Alleyway Romance - Art for the critically acclaimed fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405375) by [PrettyMessedUpSituation (MarcelinesNightosphere)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinesNightosphere/pseuds/PrettyMessedUpSituation)
  * [Fan Art for Alleyway Romance by Bloodandcream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406308) by [nerdinessboundaries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdinessboundaries/pseuds/nerdinessboundaries)




End file.
